Pad structure has been widely used in different occasions for example shoe soles, seat pads and so on. Pad can be made of different materials for example: plastic, cloth and leather. Cloth made pad has many disadvantages. First cloth is not waterproof. Second, cloth is easily torn up. Third cloth cannot prevent users from slip. Forth cloth is not wear resistant. Leather is not well waterproof and the patterns on leather are very limited. Leather is also slippery. Plastic cannot provide users good touch feeling. The strength of plastic is comparatively weak. Plastic made pads are most planar on their surface and therefore cannot provide good elasticity. There are several conventional pad structures to overcome the drawbacks of the simple cloth, plastic, leather pad structures.
One conventional pad structure is mainly made through the steps: adhering a waterproof film to a weave cloth, cooling and pressing the combined water-proof film and weave cloth. The pad structure has planar surface. Although the pad structure is waterproof, it cannot provide sufficient elasticity.
Another conventional pad structure is mainly made through the steps: applying a foamable material to a weave cloth, foaming the foamable material. When the foamable material is foamed, its is bounded to the weave cloth. Although the padstructure can provide some elasticity, it is not waterproof and the foamable material is easily damaged by sunlight.
Further a conventional pad structure mainly contains a rubber body united with a cloth. The rubber has three-dimensional patterns thereon. The rubber is water-proof. However the rubber can provide only small elasticity. Besides rubber is easily aged by contacting water and sunlight.
The other pad structures include structure unifying weave cloth and plastic body and the structure of plastic sheet with protrutions thereon. These pad structures' elasticity is not sufficient to give human body proper support
Therefore a pad structure that can provide sufficient elasticity and the surfaces of the pad can prevent users from slipping and its surfaces are waterproof is needed.